James Emirzian Waldementer (musician)
James Emirzian Waldementer (Native names: James Taylor / Nicknames: James / born in January 03, 1999) is an Finnish born and American-Thai musician, lead singer, guitarist, songwriter, composer and musician director. He is the founder of the musician company of the Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, inc. and former of Pop-rock bands Doraemon Smash Mouth lead vocals and guitarist. James Taylor also was best known for the various numerous as an recorder sound studio and varying in the music demonstration parts of the song covers with Smash Mouth, Blur, Lifehouse and others brand bands. Raised on the colleagues student from First School and Second School place around from the Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. The formerly of the musician composer system engineering and opening of music company Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, Inc. James Taylor attended on the began his musician career to instruments of Lead vocals and guitarist formed of Doraemon Smash Mouth. After spending his demonstration audio recorder and song covers to Smash Mouth are based from the American rock band. James Taylor was became the influenced from the Thai rock-band and U.S rock-bands their the band names. The resulted was the inspiration from the songs revealed to Smash Mouth covers. With the TV Appearance on NBT Digital 2 HD. Over The Limit Talent Show, James Taylor was the first appearance on TV channels around 2018. His singer varying on shows and stage audition production programming. Early Life James Emirzian Waldementer was born on January 03, 1999 in Finland into the marries after his childhood born to James Families. His sisters born from 1997 and had families members, Who would to moved in Thailand at 2003 at the first visited to Muang Tak Thailand. James Families brought to new building at their home. His the native names of James Taylor was originally national of Finnish-Thai when after his changing came American-Thai, Convinced that James Families was son with the Autistic around early age and his known for the various that class-mate junior artist and childhood skilled game programmer for indie game development company who would works on the several own small-families based the PC Windows games for shareware games and producing. James Taylor was the great relationship with James Families and James Sisters his brought to enjoying life wide-range strangled onto his childhood at began the career industry. By the time, He was the described that listening any the songs likely of Smash Mouth and Blur as very easy been going. But he was listened like more then 250 times improved. James Taylor has the new encountering friends, But he never had to be relationship with the Girls and Boys. As an knew was the feelings about the shy and was making him his smiled. Musician Career Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, Inc. James Taylor began his musician career at the 2017. The enrolling parts of the time. He was opening and formed of the musician composer system engineering company called Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, Inc. the music course of the licenced from the brand band of musician. Claiming to be using the actual some many song covers and originally song things access to the music programming. He creating on the many musician some edited-audio was in the music system engineering and other some toolkit with additional sound and music programming application was fellowing on his favorited with Smash Mouth and Blur. It published on the online digital downloaded. That also he was contained that confessed are claimed with illegally physical copy of the songs but it signed on the non-digital downloaded also was currently audio files and his musician engineering tools to his Small studios. Doraemon Smash Mouth Doraemon Smash Mouth was formed in Mai Ngam, Muang Tak at the Small in-house studios of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. who would works on the Independent game designer and developer of solo lead members to James Emirzian Waldementer and his subsequencely with James Sisters and James Families who having to be formerly pop-rock bands genre style on the Doraemon Smash Mouth with equipment instrumentals to lead vocals and guitarist, Began audio recording himself to demonstration played in the computer rooms works from the game designer. James Taylor played the guitarist with learned with the socially while his recording began to the music studio (sharing with the game designer and programming rooms) Soon afterward began recording the many audio are spent everyday that going around for the demonstrated audio recorder into 3,000 times. It soon to published on the personal his YouTube account into a video and audio files. Formation and song covers The band also was whore songwriter and instruments to lead-vocals and guitarist came when an played his guitarist while having the tutorials for completely learns was played on the Samsung Galaxy Ace on music studio, Soon after with merger connected James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the department on music studio signed on the band names their owned to Mass Revolted Sound Recorder, Inc. was fellowing to song covers with Smash Mouth for inspired from the American rock-band Television Program Career James Taylor was the actor with his first appearance on NBT Television programs Over The Limit Talent Show Operations at the Bangkok, Thailand His singer some featured on the karaoke version covers of Smash Mouth - All Star Personal Life James Taylor was lure boy at Small in-house studios to Independent game development studio in Mai Ngam, Muang Tak His subsequently with the James Sisters and his Supporter of James Families His friends with Thai People was fellowed to great friends with British, Italian, Germany and even Russian His close friends that following with his Younger little brother and little sister Followers Friends Miku-Chan at the Ban-Tak. James Taylor that encountering at the visited marketing place to Ban Tak during the months period on Children Day's at January 2018, James Taylor was the seems to be associated that reality of Anime and was became smiled and laughed. After resulted was becoming with the new followers friends with Miku-Chan the girls was played her names. Step-Grandmothers James Taylor was following with his step grandmother. Her own with his Grandson (God Big-brother) Illness and Disability James Taylor was figured out some body parts having his diseases. when the James Families by taken his hospital. When the doctor revealed was suffered from Marfan Syndrome diseases, Presumably from working on the independent animation in table on the artist department roommates and Sitting working of that computer game developer. James Taylor was able to be disability having the body part are developed to Marfan Syndrome. He had to be getting survived from diseases to health around 95% to communicate are takes long for more about 20 years between 30 years period. External links * James Emirzian Waldementer on personal website * James Emirzian Waldementer on Personal Facebook